


곤란한 일

by lazy_lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>이런 식으로 구성되는 형식을 한번 쯤 써보고 싶었음. 누구랑 누군가가 사귀기는 합니다. 그 누구 중 하나는 좀 빤한데 다른 하나는 언젠가 이 이야기를 끝내게 되면 그 때.</p>
    </blockquote>





	곤란한 일

**Author's Note:**

> 이런 식으로 구성되는 형식을 한번 쯤 써보고 싶었음. 누구랑 누군가가 사귀기는 합니다. 그 누구 중 하나는 좀 빤한데 다른 하나는 언젠가 이 이야기를 끝내게 되면 그 때.

어쩐지, 스가와라가 변했다. 언제나 부실을 마지막까지 지키고 부활에 있어서도 성실하게 마지막까지 버티던 녀석이다. 하지만 요 며칠, 그런 스가와라가 변해버렸다. 딱히 그의 행동이 올바르지 않아졌다는 것은 아니다. 언제나 스가와라는 정시에 교실에 앉아 성실하게 수업을 듣고 방과 후에는 열정적으로 공에 달려든다. 항상 후배들을 신경쓰고 같이 고민하는 것을 망설이지 않는다. 어쨌거나 누구보다도 그에게 심적으로 의지하는 것은 자신들인 것이다. 스가와라 자체는 전혀 변하지 않았다. 그러니까, 여전히 그는 그 누구도 흠잡을 수 없이 성실한 스가와라 그 자체여서 차마 말을 할 수 없게 된 것이다.

"미안, 다이치."  
"오늘도?"  
"그렇게 되었네. 그래도 연습은 게을리 않고 있으니까 걱정 마."

눈가를 찡긋거리며 웃는 얼굴에는 언제나처럼 애교가 있다. 저렇게 웃으며 부탁하면 차마 거절할 수 없는 것이다. 아니, 그 이전에 거절할 명목이 없다. 스가와라가 먼저 빠져나가는 것은 언제나 연습 후의 일이다. 구부정하게 선 채 엔노시타의 스파이크를 봐주던 아즈마네의 등을 세차게 두드린 스가와라가 환하게 웃었다.

"먼저 들어갈게! 대신 내일 간식은 고기만두!"

게다가 그 조금 이른 귀가에 대해 딱히 숨기는 것도 아니다. 커다랗게 외치는 스가와라의 목소리를 더 큰 함성이 뒤덮는다. 한창 때의 아이들이다. 거기다 운동까지 하고 있는 탓에 먹성이 상상을 초월한다. 스가와라의 귀가시간은 만두에 가려져 아무도 신경쓰지 않는 것이 되어버렸다. 체육관의 가장 마지막까지 남아있던 그가 조금 일찍 빠져나가는 것에 며칠 고개를 갸웃거리는 녀석들은 있었지만 본디 단순한 편이어서 이후 이어지는 저들끼리의 수다와 자잘한 개인 연습에 뒷일은 잊어버린다. 그럼에도 사와무라는 그렇게 쉽게 잊어버릴 수가 없다.

그래서 결국, 지나는 말처럼 스가와라를 슬쩍 떠보게 되는 것이다. 

점심시간. 끌어다가 붙여놓은 두개의 책상이 오늘따라 빠듯하다. 그 큰 덩치로 끼어앉은 아즈마네가 있어도 풍족해 보일 듯 하다. 스가와라 덕분이다. 사실, 아즈마네에게도 사와무라에게도 스가와라의 도시락은 꽤 각별하다. 단정하게 생긴 얼굴과 다르게 꽤나 먹성도 좋고 먹을 것 또한 좋아하는 편인 스가와라의 점심시간은 기복이 심하다. 간단하게 주먹밥이나 매점의 빵으로 넘기는 때가 있는가 하면 이따금 그가 마음 내키는 날에는 제 마음껏 숨은 솜씨를 발휘하기도 한다. 그의 요리 실력은 나쁘지 않아 ‘스가와라 자신이 좋아하는 것’에 치중한다는 사소한 단점이 있기는 하지만 맛 역시 상당히 좋은 편이다. 사실 매점 빵에 비하면 황송할 정도로 훌륭하다. 아즈마네를 따라왔다가 도시락을 맛보게 된 니시노야는 무엇보다도 신선한 재료를 고르는 센스가 좋은 것 같다고 했다. 그 말에는 그 자리에 있던 사람들 모두가 동의했다. 어쨌거나 직접 만들어 싸 온 음식에는 야끼소바 빵에 들어간 흐느적거리는 양배추 쪼가리나 절인지 한참 된 주먹밥 속 장아찌랑은 비교할 수 없는 정성과 신선함이 들어가 있는 것이다. 그 뿐 아니라 인심 좋게도 아낌없이 듬뿍 싸오는 것을 잊지 않아 사와무라와 아즈마네의 점심 역시 풍성하게 해 주니 감사할 따름이다. 그래서, 오늘 점심 역시 불려 온 아즈마네는 풍성하게 늘어 선 찬합을 바라보며 뺨을 긁적였다.

"스가, 요즘 스트레스라도 받는거야?"  
"그런가?"

심각하게 가라앉은 아즈마네의 목소리에 아랑곳않고 스가와라가 젓가락을 옮겼다. 스가와라가 좋아하는 것은 매운 마파두부다. 평소에도 혀 끝이 아릴 정도로 매운 마파두부를 잘도 먹는다 했는데 오늘은 좀 정도가 심하다. 냄새만으로도 콜록거리는 소리가 터져나올 만큼 화끈한 매운 맛이 색에서부터 느껴진다. 어쩐지 책상에서 멀어지고 싶은 듯 해보이는 아즈마네의 앞으로 주먹밥을 밀어주마 스가와라가 아무렇지도 않게 마파두부를 다시 한 입 밀어넣는다.

"평소랑 별로 다르지 않은 것 같은데?"

사람이 무르면 이런 경우에 곤란해진다. 스가와라가 직접 만든 음식이라는 부담감을 떨치지 못하고 아즈마네가 결국 마파두부를 입에 밀어넣었다. 보는 것 만으로도 등 뒤로 식은땀이 흐를 것 같은 기분이다. 사와무라는 어쩔까 고민하다 슬쩍 젓가락을 옮겨 계란말이를 베어물었다. 달다. 단단하게 말린 계란말이는 놀랄 만큼 달았다. 이건 시미즈의 솜씨다. 언젠가 그녀에게 계란말이를 배워야겠다더니 그 새 전수받은 모양이다. 하지만 그 잽싼 움직임에 대한 놀라움보다는 눈 앞의 음식이 더 큰 문제다. 맵고 단 음식이라니. 점심으로는 조금 과하다 싶다. 시뻘게진 얼굴로 흰 밥을 밀어넣는 아즈마네의 등이 안쓰러울 정도로 굽었다. 사와무라는 어깨를 으쓱이고는 한숨처럼 마파두부를 한 입 베어물었다. 친구가 고민이 있다면 들어주는 것이 우정이고, 친구의 음식이 아무리 고통스럽다하더라도 함께 나누는 것이 의리다.

"스가. 너 우릴 죽일 셈이냐?"

한 입 밀어넣자마자 기침이 튀어나온다. 스가와라에게 물어보려 했던 일 따위 한 번에 날려버릴 만큼 강렬한 맛이다. 그 매운 냄새에 불평이 터질 만큼 맵다. 그런 것을 아무렇지도 않게 씹고 있는 얼굴에 경탄이 일 지경이다. 평소에도 하얀 얼굴은 약간의 홍조만 돌 뿐 그다지 변한 것이 없다. 이 쯤 되면 저 얼굴에 대한 불공평을 넘어서 이런 시련에 대해 당장이라도 불만을 토로하고 싶어진다. 

"평소보다 조금 매운가?"  
"조금, 이 아니거든? 아사히가 불쌍하지도 않은거냐고!"

큰 덩치가 어지간히도 매운 것인지 식은 땀을 매단 채 눈가에 눈물까지 글썽인다. 두 친구의 성토에도 무심히 젓가락을 옮기던 스가와라가 결국 젓가락을 던지듯 내려놓으며 낮게 한숨을 쉬었다.

"너, 역시 뭔가 고민이 있는거지?"  
"...스가, 이번 건 너무 했어."  
"고민이 있다면 다 들어 줄 테니까......."

아즈마네 앞에 뜯지 않은 물을 놓아주고는 스가와라가 다시 한 번 한숨을 쉰다. 이 쯤 되면 정말 무슨 일이 있기는 있구나 싶어서. 얼굴 가득 솟은 땀을 남몰래 훔치며 사와무라는 스가와라를 바라보았다. 아즈마네 역시 물을 머금은 채로 새빨간 얼굴을 감싼다. 분위기가 무겁다. 반 넘게 남은 음식들 만큼이나 공기가 매웠다.

"사실은 좀 귀찮은 일이 생겨서......"

스가와라가 머리를 긁적인다. 평소의 애교있는 웃음 대신 곤란한 듯한 미소가 입가에 머문다. 화끈한 마파두부의 맛에 어울리지 않게 두루뭉실한 태도다. 이런건 스가와라답지 않다.

"집에 무슨 큰 일이라도 있는거야?"  
"큰 일, 이라면 일이긴 한데. 그치만 집안 일은 아니야."

조금 난처하다는 듯 웃는 얼굴은 역시 익숙치 않다. 어쩌면, 이후의 일에 대해 고민하는 것이 아닌가 두려워서 사와무라는 도리어 제가 입을 다물어버린다. 그리고는 또 이렇게 후회하는 것이다. 무슨 일인지 물어보는 것은 그다지 어려운 일이 아니다. 스가와라 역시 의외로 호탕한 성격이어서 지극히 프라이버시한 일이 아니라면 대답 정도는 해 줄 것이다. 하지만 그 어렵지 않은 일이라는 것이 발목을 잡는다. 혹여나 거절 당할 것이 두려워서. 그래서 다이치는 결국에 입을 꾹 다물었다.

"뭐 그래도 걱정 마. 곧 해결될 것 같으니까."

기세 좋게 아즈마네의 등을 치는 바람에 커다란 등이 사레라도 들린 듯 콜록이는 장관을 만들어 낸다. 다시 한 번 눈가에 눈물을 글썽이며 아즈마네가 손수건으로 얼굴을 감쌌다.

“스가, 너.”  
“아사히, 그렇게 매우면 억지로 안 먹어도 되는데.”  
“가끔 넌 다이치보다 무섭다고.”  
“무슨 섭섭한 소리를.”

스가와라가 환하게 웃는다. 스트레스는 그 잠깐의 소동과 매운 음식으로 날려버린 것인지 묘하게 홀가분한 표정이다. 배부른 고양이 같은 얼굴이 되어서 스가와라는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“해결되면 다 이야기 해 줄 거니까, 너무 걱정 안해도 된다고.”

어깨로 슬그머니 넘어 온 손바닥이 다독이는 것은 평소처럼 다정하다. 혼자만의 고민이라고 생각하고 있었는데 역시 눈에 보이는 일이었던가 싶어 다이치는 쓰게 웃었다.


End file.
